


The Orphans

by The_Gamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Harry is taken to Wool's orphanage by the Dursley's and is raised there. One night he gets a strange power. It says that it will grant him one wish. Harry wishes for a friend someone who will stand by him no matter what. He gets Tom Riddle from 1938.Harry is thrilled now he has a friend that would never leave him!How will this effect Harry's future and the future of the magical world?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 11
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

Harry sat on his bed at the orphanage crying his legs to his chest and his arms wrapped around them his head buried in his lap. He looked up when he heard a small chime. He was staring at a blue screen. 

**Your true magical power as awaken. All magical beings have a screen like this so don't be scared little one.**

"Magical?" Harry asked wiping his eyes. "Is that what I am?" 

**You will be granted one wish.**

"A wish?" Harry repeated. "I really wish I had a friend."

**Do you want a friend?**

Harry pressed yes and sighed when nothing happened of course nothing would happen. He sniffled but his tears filled with tears again. He tried to dry his eyes as the Matron Miss. Cole came in with a boy that had black hair and dark brown eyes. Miss. Cole had inherited this orphanage from her grandmother and actually cared about the children.

"Potter meet Riddle he's your new roommate." Miss. Cole said, softly leading the boy inside the room and closing the door. "Oh, Harry are you crying again? What happened this time?" 

"Mickey stole my paycheck and pushed me into the creek, then kicked me a lot. He probably spent the lot of it by now and I wanted a new book." Harry said, in a small voice. 

"I'll take care of it." Miss. Cole assured him and smoothed his hair back. "Don't worry, Harry I'll get your money back and then I'll take you personally to the bookstore....." 

"I can go with him." Tom Riddle said, "I like books." 

Harry perked up his eyes watering again. He blushed a bit. 

"I would like that." Harry said, quietly. "The bed isn't that big but you can have it. I can sleep on the floor....." 

That one sentince had Tom cocking his eyebrow. 

"No, no, Harry, I'll bring a bed in for him." Miss. Cole said, "I'll be back in a bit if I'm not back by dinner take Tom with you." 

"Okay." Harry agreed. 

Miss. Cole left and Tom sat at the bottom of the bed. 

"Are you the one I wished for?" Harry asked, looking at the other boy. "The screen said it would grant me a wish and I wished for a friend........" 

"A screen?" Tom asked, he made his screen appear. "Like this one?" 

"Yes!" Harry said, sitting on his knees. "You can do it too! How'd you make it appear like that? Oh, wow you're like me! I never met anyone like me before. The screen said we were magic....." 

"I'll teach you." Tom decided. He had no idea what was going on. He began teaching Harry everything he knew about the screen. He noticed that Harry seemed thrilled by the inventory. He watched as Harry got off the bed and pried a lose floorboard up just under the bed. Tom knew the hiding spot well. This had been his room. "Harry, what year is it?" 

"1991." Harry answered, putting the books in his hidey hole in his inventory. "Why?" 

"Because before I came here I was in 1938." Tom informed. 

"Wow, you're the best friend ever." Harry said, with his green eyes shining. "You came all the way from the past just to be with me!" 

Tom was shocked when the smaller boy hugged him. Tom hesitated for a moment then patted Harry's back a bit. Harry went back to putting books in his inventory and then sealing the hidey hole again. 

"I'll try to teach you everything I know about this world." Harry said, "I know a lot too. I might be only 10 years old but I'm really smart. I already graduated from Senior High School. " 

Tom smirked. Good if he was going to make a friend he didn't want it to be a stupid one. 

"I'm gonna take a really cool class at the local Uni tomorrow it's free and I managed to get on the list." Harry babbled. 

"Oh, what is it about?" Tom wondered. 

"Book Restoration!" Harry said, happily. "I love books and old books are the best! So I thought why not learn to restore them." 

Tom cocked his eyebrow was their money to be made in that field?

"What is your job?" 

"I'm a paper boy." Harry informed. "Mr. Wool and Miss. Cole let me keep the money I make and I normally just spend it on books." 

"Good investment." Tom said. 

They sat and talked and Tom told Harry what he could do and Harry told Tom he could talk to snakes too and he did often make things happen when he didn't really mean too. They talked and talked until Harry lead them to the dining room. There were tables for four all over the room they got some food and sat at table by themselves and continued to talk while they ate.

"Which one is Mickey? The boy who hurt you?" Tom wondered. 

Harry looked around. 

"He's not here he'll probably not getting dinner tonight or didn't come back." Harry shrugged. "He's 17 he's doesn't have to come back." 

"You were beat up by a guy seven years older than you?" Tom said, outrage filling him. He was already feeling friendship for Harry. They had so much in common. 

Harry shrugged again and finished his dinner. 

"It's my turn to do dish duty." Harry said. 

They did dishes together. 

"Have you gotten a letter from Hogwarts yet?" Tom wondered. 

"No." 

"When's your birthday?" 

"I'll be eleven on the 31st of this month." Harry said, happily. "Night, Tom."

* * *

The next morning Harry woke early and dressed he was thrilled when Tom came with him to leave for work and even more thrilled when Miss. Cole returned his cashed paycheck. They left with Harry putting the money in his inventory. Harry did his route and Tom followed him around. When they got back and had eaten breakfast Miss. Cole delivered Harry a letter. 

"It's your Hogwarts letter." Tom said, "Good, I know where we need to go if things haven't changed any." 

They walked four blocks and found the Leaky Cauldron. They got in to the Ally and then went to Gringotts. 

Harry was confused by the inheritance test but just as interested. He grinned when his family's information came up. 

"Does this mean I have money here?" Harry wondered. 

"Yes." Griphook said, looking at Tom's sheet. "You both do. Money is going out of yours, Mr. Potter." 

"But I'm not spending it I didn't even know I had money."

Two hours later Harry had it so only he could get the money from his vault.

* * *

Harry was so happy when he got to class just in time. There were only three people in class beside him and they were adults. He tried not to bounce in his seat. He took diligent notes on everything and was beyond happy when he learned they would get to work on repairing some fake books. He was shocked by all the skill he'd gotten. When class let out he quickly found Tom waiting for him and they returned to Diagon Ally. 

Tom frowned down at Harry holding his hand. Harry noticed and went to let go tears once again in his eyes. Tom hated himself. He hated that Harry's tears could make him feel so bad so he let the other boy hold his hand. They began getting their school supplys with the Gringotts Debit cards that they now carried. 

"I don't want to go in there." Harry frowned at Ollivanders.

**Sense-1**

"I don't like how it feels, please, Tom lets find somewhere else." Harry pulled on the other boys hand.

Tom agreed and they went in search of a wand shop. They found one between Diagon Ally and Nocturn Ally. Harry liked this one better. He got Acaia and Basilisk horn 11". Tom got a Yew and Basilisk horm 12". They got wand sheaths and care kits then left. 

"Wonder what's in here." Harry said, looking at the building next to the wand shop. He went into the ally next to the shop. "I think we can get through this window." 

Tom frowned and helped Harry into the window and then climbed in himself. Why were they doing this. 

"Ah!" Harry said, happily. "It's a bookstore. " 

Harry decided he wanted to stay here and buy the building so he wrote a letter to Miss. Cole thanking her for everything and promising she hadn't seen the last of him and Tom. Harry and Tom explored the books in the small shop. 

"These are really old but in crap shape." Tom frowned. "I don't think we should move them. " 

"This one looks okay." Harry said, "In fact I think I learned a technique to fix this one today. I'll need some supplies......It's a book on Magical Book Restoration! I wonder if it's the same as Muggle." 

Tom rolled his eyes but smiled softly. 

**You've bought a book store.**

Harry's screen said an hour later. He was now working on the book while time read. Hary was shocked that his screen would let him redo his work until he'd mastered the technique the muggle way. 

"Ugh, the screen teachs us how to study!" Tom raged. "We know how to study! Both of us are geniuses!" 

Harry giggled and followed his screens props to learn the Restoration technique the magical way. He was soon sweating as he worked channeling his magic into his tools. It took him hours before he got

**This book as been repaired to O-100% the best it can be.**

"I did it." Harry sighed, happily and cleaned up his tools. He didn't bother reading the book right now he wanted to read some of his school books.

They found an apartment above the bookstore which thrilled them both. They discovered it only had one room though but the bed had to be a king's sized bed. They bought food and Harry cooked them dinner then they studied their books for hours before taking showers and going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay a bit of a twist because I wanted to do it I don't care if it makes sense or not. 
> 
> Love all of you!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

When Tom woke up he could smell food he was confused. He got up and went out to the small kitchen area to find that Harry was cooking and humming as he did so. He sat down and watched his new friend. Harry finally set the table and put the food out. 

"Where did we get the food?" Tom asked, "it wasn't here last night." 

"No, I went and bought it." Harry shrugged. "We have to eat don't we? I have class around noon today so I thought we could study and practice this morning, then I could go to my lessons then I can teach you about advancements in the Muggle world. We'll learn about the magical world together. Then later tonight after dinner we can clean up a bit downstairs. I think it would be an amazing idea to make this a bookstore." 

"Okay." Tom agreed, he wasn't really listening he was eating and wondering how Harry had gotten so good at cooking. 

"Great!" Harry sat down and began eating his own breakfast. "I made breakfast so you do the dishes." 

Tom frowned but nodded. When they were done he did the dishes and then they went down into the store. They sat in the bay window and read their Charms books. Harry flipped through it and frowned. 

"There are no cleaning spells in here. There should be Cleaning Charms a first year can use right?" Harry huffed. "Hey, Tom, I've been meaning to ask did you use your wish?" 

"What wish?" Tom asked. 

"I told you the screen told me it would grant me one wish and I wished for a friend." Harry explained , "It brought me you." 

"No, I never made a wish." Tom said, not looking up from his book.

"Well, if I was to get another wish it would be 'To have more time to study the magical world before going off to Hogwarts.' " Harry thought out loud. "Because I bet we're so far behind being raised in the Muggle World and all."

"That's a good wish." Tom thought. "Okay, I wish to have more time to study the magical world before going off to Hogwarts." 

**Lady Magic has heard your wish and has granted it. Since you were wished here both you and Harry will be transported back to 1989.**

Harry grabbed Tom's arm tightly as they both felt magic pulsing around them. Finally it settled. 

**Magic Sense-1**

Harry thought it should be a lot higher after that.

**Changes made to your Bank Vaults and purchases you may have made are still in effect.**

"Harry I can't feel my arm." Tom deadpanned. 

Harry let go blushing. 

"Well, now we have two years to learn everything we want." Harry said, brightly. "Plus we're still eleven so lets go by some books on Cleaning Charms.......Lady Magic, is my Uni class still being held?" 

**No.**

"Guess I'll just have to learn how to do book repairs on my own then." Harry huffed puffing out his cheeks. 

Tom rolled his eyes and they went to get the books so desperatly wanted. Harry was soon so caught up in the books and taking the tests on the chapters that he didn't notice much around him. Finally he began learning a spell. 

**First master saying the spell.**

Harry blinked at his screen then nodded this was probably the study method Tom had talked about. 

_"Pulvis."_

Harry kept saying it until the screen told him he'd mastered it.

**Latin Mastery-1**

**Now practice the wand motion until you master it.**

"Really, this is how you learn spells?" Harry asked, "It's really annoying." 

"Agreed." Tom nodded he was practicing some other spell. 

When Harry had finished that he had thought he would get to finally cast the spell but he was wrong.

**Now practice Channeling your magic into your wand.**

"Well, this step is useful." Harry muttered.

He found this hard and was soon red in the face and sweating but he was slowly getting the hang of it finally until he could do it without effort.

**Now you can cast the spell all you want.**

"Finally." Harry said, " _Pulvis_ " 

His spell cleaned up a little dust. Harry was not pleased by the amount so he kept casting it. He took a break to make lunch and to study more in the tome he'd found yesterday about Book Repair. He loved that he had two years to learn all he wanted about the world he was now living in. 

Harry and Tom spent most of the day studying and practicing their spells.

* * *

By the time dinner came around they were both exhausted. They ate dinner and climbed into bed together. Harry was soon clinging to Tom. Tom opened his eyes and frowned at his new friend then sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

Harry blushed when he woke up in the morning to find himself laying across Tom's chest. He slowly and quietly got up so that he could make breakfast for his friend. Today he decided on French Toast, bacon, and scrambled eggs. He grinned as he worked. Magic was amazing it had brought him a friend that would never leave him and had even taken them back in time so that they could spend more time learning. It was great! He was sure that he was going to love life here with Tom and building their bookstore together. They would hire trusted employees that would run the place when they did go off to Hogwarts and keep an eye on them through the screens. It was all coming together in his head nicely. 

Tom had watched Harry leave the room this morning and decided to get up and use the shower and get dressed. He guessed that they would need to get new clothes and not just their Hogwarts things. When he was dressed and presentable he went out to breakfast to see Harry beaming and almost bouncing in his seat. Over breakfast Harry told him all the plans that he was making. Tom approved of most of them and told Harry that they needed to go clothes shopping. Harry agreed but he didn't look to thrilled about instead he looked scared. Tom had to wonder why. 

He quickly found out when they went to the nearest muggle mall. It was packed with people and all the clothes stores seemed more so. 

"School shopping." Harry informed with a shrug as they tried to get an attendent to pay attention to them when one finally did they had to try and convince her that they weren't lost and just needed help. "We just want to buy some shoes." Harry insisted. "We have the money." 

"Lets get securitey to page your parents." the lady said, sweetly. 

Tom and Harry ditched her as soon as they can.

"This is going to be harder than we thought." Tom frowned. "Harry, what are you doing?" 

Harry was using a phone booth. Tom got in the booth with him. 

"Miss. Cole, it's Harry Potter." Harry said, in to the phone. "Yes, Tom and I are okay. We both found out that we are quite rich and we wanted to do some clothes shopping but everyone keeps trying to call security on us because they think we're lost. I was wondering because today is your day off if you could help......" he listened. "Oh, thank you, Miss. Cole. We'll meet you at the phone booth on the south side of the mall." 

With that he hung up. 

"That's odd." Tom said, "Two years ago I wasn't here and you were still living at the orphanage." 

"I know I didn't think that was going to work either." Harry said, frowning. "Magic musta made the Muggles think we'd already left." 

Tom nodded his agreement if only because Harry had had such a brilliant idea and not one he would have ever considered. 

**For have such a brillient idea, +1 INT.**

Harry grinned at the screen and they waited for Miss. Cole. When she arrived she fussed over both of them for a bit for taking them inside. With Miss. Cole they got everything they wanted and more. The odd thing was she didn't question where all their purchases kept vanishing to just kept a good hold of their hands and kept her mental list of what they needed in her head. It seemed like forever before they were out of the crowd and out of the mall. Harry was clinging to Tom's arm with huge green eyes his whole body shaking. 

"I think he's traumatized." Tom told Miss. Cole who laughed. "Back to School shopping can do that to a person. I was prepared because I had to take my niece this year as well." 

"We'll treat you to lunch as thank you." Tom said. "If you know any place around here." 

Miss. Cole smiled at them and lead them to a lovely little cafe right across the street from the Leaky Cauldron. 

"We're staying around here." Tom informed her as he finally got Harry to let go of his arm. He wanted to test his theory if she was magical or not because she hadn't asked where any of their purchases had gone. But he didn't want to ask her flat out if she could see the Leaky Cauldron. "What do you know about running a book store?" 

Miss. Cole laughed. "What a wonderful idea for you two." 

Tom actually found himself liking this Miss. Cole as they talked and ate their lunch. Harry eventually calmed down and joined them. When they were set to go their seperate ways Miss. Cole hugged both of them and told them to call if they needed anything else. 

Miss. Cole hid and watched the boys enter a broken down old shop front and frowned. She shook her head and set off back to the orphanage with a smile on her face it was good to see that the boys were doing so well.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was not pleased. He was here to make his withdrawl from Harry's account but the Goblins kept saying he didn't have accesss. 

"How is that possible?" Albus Dumbledore demanded. "I'm the executor of this account. I should have access." 

"Well, you don't." A goblin snarled. "Not since July 31st anyway. I suggest you either make a withdrawl from your own account or leave our bank." 

Dumbledore demanded to speak to the Goblin in charge of the Potter vaults and was denied as he no longer had access or say to the Potter vaults. He demanded to speak to the Goblin in charge of the bank he was fuming how had this happened? This couldn't be he needed that money! He'd had everything planned out so nicely and a lot of it depeneded on his getting that money! He tried his normal charming routine but Goblins were Goblins and they were being tight lipped about the Potter vaults. he found this very odd and stormed out of the bank. On his way down Diagon Ally in his rush he almost knocked over two small boys. If he'd stopped to pay them mind a lot of what was to follow would not have happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Since my player in Old School Runescape decides to keep dying on me I decided to take a break and update a story. So here we go hope you enjoy.

Tom caught Harry as he was almost knocked over by the tall man with long white hair and a long white beard. 

"Are you okay?" He asked his younger friend. 

"Yeah." Harry looked after the man.

**Albus Dumbledore**

**Title: Order of Merlin, first class, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.**

**Level: ???**

"That's the Headmaster at our school?" Harry asked in a small voice. 

"You see it too then?" Tom asked, "The names and stuff above people's heads?" 

Harry nodded. 

"He's rather mean to knock me over like that and not even say he's sorry." Harry huffed. "You think a Headmaster would be nicer to kids." 

"Are you two okay?" A shaggy man with brown hair and eyes asked, kneeling in front of them. "I don't know what's gotten into Albus ...." he frowned after the man. "Not stopping to check on you two after that. " He smiled at them. "Are you okay?" 

**Remus Lupin**

**Title: Unemployed Homeless Loser**

**Race: Werewolf**

**Level: ????**

Remus sniffed the air a bit he couldn't believe it. He'd caught the smaller boy's scent from across the street and had thought it was Harry's. Now that he was over here he knew it was Harry. What was Harry doing in Diagon Ally two years early? and why hadn't Albus noticed him. 

"We're fine." Tom said. "Are you really a werewolf?" 

Remus tensed. 

"Yes." Remus said, slowly. "How'd you know that?" 

"I heard the lady in the bookstore say that she wouldn't hire you because you're a werewolf." Harry said, quickly.

**Lying-1**

Remus sighed. 

"Yes, well that's a common train of thought around here I'm afraid. " He explained. "Please don't be scared......." 

"We're not." Tom informed. "In fact we'll hire you." 

"You ?" Remus asked. "For what?" 

Were they going to hire him as a baby sitter?

"Follow us and we'll explain." Harry said, with a cute little giggle.

Remus couldn't resist being around Harry after so long so he followed them to an old shop. He knew it had been a bookstore at one point when he was about 9 his father had brought him here then it had gone under shortly after his 11th birthday he'd been devestated. They boys let him in. 

"What are we doing here?" 

"We own this shop." Tom explained. "and you're going to work for us. We want to make it a bookstore. You're going to help us do that. Don't worry you'll be paid good money. But we only have one room right now and Harry and I are using it." 

So the little boy casting the cleaning spells really was Harry. 

"I know a cheap apartment complex that lets werewolves stay farther down the ally." Remus said, kindly. He walked over and corrected Harry's grip on the wand that he shouldn't have. "I used to love this place in my youth. I would love a chance to make it what it should have been if the war had never happened. " 

Tom frowned at Harry and mouthed 'War?' Harry shrugged back. 

"Lets go to Gringotts and get things sorted." Harry said, sheathing his wand. "Maybe you can be our teacher too. We want to learn everything we can before going off to school." 

Remus smiled brightly at them. This was all happening a little too fast but he wasn't going to stop it. he did need a job and what better job could there be then looking after Harry and doing what Harry wanted. It was confirmed at Gringotts that this was Harry Potter. He was shocked when Griphook , the Goblin in charge of the Potter vaults, instructed the boys on how to set up a business and a business vault. The boys went in it together and both put money in the business vault. They then hired Remus for way more than Remus was expecting. He tried telling them that they were paying him too much but Harry had an argument as they left the bank. 

"Not really we're not." Harry said, "See, we're little kids and we'll need an adult to take us places from time to time. That will fall to you." 

"and like Harry said earlier you're going to be teaching us too." Tom cut in. "So we think that amount we're paying you will cover all of that. Plus you need new clothes. Muggle and magical." 

Remus smiled and thanked them more then a little amused that he was the one being charged with playing adult in their lives. He wondered where Harry's family was and Tom's for that matter. He wasn't sure if it was safe to ask either boy.

* * *

Remus was sweatdropping hours later when he was told his shift was over. Step 1 to opening the shop had been him teaching them every Cleaning Charm he'd ever heard of and answering any and all questions they asked to the best of his ability. 

"I'll make you dinner before I leave." Remus told the boys following them up into the apartment.

"I can cook." Harry informed. "I learned at the Orphanage." 

"I wasn't allowed to cook." Tom informed. "But I can wash dishes." 

So someone had left both boys at an Orphanage? Remus was seething that anyone would leave Harry at an Orphanage. He smiled and decided to make cooking dinner into a lesson as well. The boys seemed to respond well to his teaching methods adn learning in general he wondered if he was looking at two future Ravenclaws. After dinner they did dishes toghether and Remus tucked them in and read them the tale of the three brothers before leaving for the night. 

"How old does he think we are?" Tom asked. 

"Probably nine." Harry yawned. "But I liked it." Harry blushed. "No one's ever read me a bedtime story before or tucked me in. Miss. Cole tried when I was little but someone always need her attention because of fights and Daniel was always setting things on fire at night. " 

Tom snorted at that. He settled in and had to admit to himself that he had kind of liked being tucked in and read to as well. 

"Fine, " He conceeded. "But we're making him read us more grown up stories from now." 

"K." Harry mummbled already almost asleep.

* * *

"Do you see screens in front of you?" Harry asked Remus as they made breakfast the next morning. "and get levels and stuff?" 

"Yes, I do." Remus answered. "Every Witch, Wizard and magical creature does from the time they are young." 

"I only started seeing mine a few days ago." Harry said. 

"Really?" Tom frowned. "I've always seen mine. I just never level up." 

"you will eventually." Remus said, with a smile. "What level are you now, Tom?" 

"I'm level 5." Tom said. "and not pleased about it." 

"I'm level 1." Harry said, pulling on Remus' arm getting his attention. "how do we level up?" 

Remus smiled down at both boys and explained their screens to them both hung on his every word and asked a million questions firing them off one after another before he even had time to answer he found it amusing. He found it even more amusing that it seemed that Harry was competeing for his attention. It was clear that Harry wanted a parent figure while Tom couldn't care either way. Remus swore to himself that he would be the best parent he could be for the boys. Both of them.

* * *

By the end of the week the shop and apartment were clean and the boys had mastered all the Cleaning Charms Remus had taught them. They'd also finished Charolett's Web which Harry had loved and was currently trying to track down a first edition of the book. He wasn't having much luck but Remus was glad Harry had enjoyed one of his favorite books. 

Harry was mostly absorbed with learning to restore the books in the shop while Remus and Tom began getting the shop stocked with the new books that they'd ordered both magical and muggle. They'd moved the old books into Harry's inventory so that he could work on them at his leasiure. Harry had bought a sign for the shop that said that they sold books at Half the price of other bookstores. He knew that in long run they would make a fortune and be able to repair their shop and make it florish without spending much of their own money. They'd have to at first of course but it would be worth it in the long run.

* * *

They opened that Monday. Their first customers were a family of red heads. There were nine of them in all. A mom, a dad, six boys and a girl. It seemed that the five oldest boys were going off to Hogwarts while the youngest boy and the girl were too young. 

"Molly, Arther." Remus greeted from behind the counter. "Welcome to Seek the Grail. How may I help you?" 

"Oh, Remus." the woman Molly said. "You're working here are you? Good. Good. " she nodded. "Are books here really half the price?" 

"Half the price and in perfect condition." Remus said. "Brand new. Just got the shipment last night in fact. You're our first customers." 

Molly and Arther traded a look brand new books for half the price? They'd be shopping here as well. 

"Did you know that if you give us your old books we'll give you new books at a very discounted rate?" Remus continued. "Oh, yes it's true. You see one of my boss' is learning to restore books to new condition and wants to practice. Do you have your old materials with you? " 

Arther quickly took his two oldest boys and went to gather their old school books from the Burrow. When they returned Tom made his appearance and looked over all of them nodding. 

"Very good." He nodded to Remus. 

Remus quickly left Tom to work out the discounts they were giving the Weasley family and took the family on a tour of the small shop while gathering Hogwarts books for five. 

"Charlottes Web." the small eight year old girl read having picked up a book. "This isn't a magical book is it?" 

"No." Remus chuckled. "My employers want to expose the magical world to muggle books as well so we stock both. That is a good book for a child your age and I know you'll love it. In fact it's our featured book of the month. Meaning it only costs 1 silver sickle." 

"I'll take it!" Ginny said, placing a sickle on the counter. 

"A wise investment." Tom told her. Ginny blushed. "Books are always a wise investment. Knowledge after all is power. " 

Harry just sat in his corner that had been made in to his book repair area and worked. Ignoring everything and everyone around him. 

The Weasley's were shocked when they got out of the book store having only spent a Galleon for books thanks to the discounts. They would be returning.


	4. Chapter 4

"A Galleon is all we made off of that sale." Remus informed the boys. "Is this really okay?" 

"Of course it is." Tom said, "This is how Harry wants to run our buisness so it's perfect!" 

Remus smiled and chuckled rubbing his hand gently into Tom's head. He got glared at. Remus tensed when a man entered their shop. He knew the man by scent and sight. It was Severus Snape. Harry was up now and stretching out. 

"Welcome, Severus to Seek the Grail." Remus said, giving his best professional smile. "How may I help you today? We just got a nice veritey of Potions books in would you like to see them? Or perhaps some Defense books?" 

"I'm looking for a Healing Book." Severus replied. "Or rather a book on a Healing Potion." 

"Yes, of course. Please follow me." Remus said. 

Severus sneered but did so his eyes strayed to the two children whispering together near the bay window. Upon seeing one he stopped dead and stared. The boy looked like a miniture of the Dark Lord before he'd lost his mind. 

"Severus?" Remus asked. 

and that small one. He looked like a miniture James Potter. How did Lupin have these boys? 

"Severus, please?" Remus said, moving to block the boys from view. "I know you've recgonized Harry but please don't tell Albus that he is here. He was living in an Orphanage." 

"He is living with his Muggle relatives." Severus snapped. 

"No, Harry told me last night that they dropped him off at Wools Orphanage when he was three." Remus said, shaking his head. "I was going to talk to the woman that he and Tom call Miss. Cole's after my shift tonight. You can come with me if you like and confirm this for yourself. " 

"What are they doing here?" Severus demanded in a hiss. 

"They own this shop." Remus informed. "I'm working for them and teaching them about the magical world. They found their way here into the Ally on their own and even managed Gringotts without help. Both are so smart. Severus, I'm begging you......please, give Harry a chance......" 

Severus stared at the smallest boy who was now rushing to the counter as someone had just come in. He needed a stool to even see over it and even then the stool wasn't high enough. The boy was shy when talking and his voice was hard to hear. He met the child's eyes for only one second and gasped stumbling backwards at what he saw. 

"Yes, Lily's eyes." Remus said, a small and sad smile on his face. " and Lily's heart as well. I've been here a week already and I haven't seen anything of James in the boy except his looks. " 

Severus cleared his throat trying to recover from his shock. 

"Yes, of course we have a Transfigurations section." Tom was saying. "Please follow me. Harry, you stay at counter okay?" 

Harry nodded to Tom. 

"Remus, quit socializing and get back to work!" Tom snapped. "We don't pay you to stand around." 

Remus gave the small boy an amused smile and continued on to the Potion's section before returning to the counter and speaking quitely with Harry.

* * *

Severus looked over Lupin who was tugging at his muggle clothes. The clothes looked brand new and the man seemed to be rather uncomfortable with that. He thought he understood why. Lupin was a werewolf he wasn't used to new anything he was used to clothes that were barely held together. 

"Stop fidgetting, wolf." he snapped. "Where is this Orphanage?" 

"It's this way." Both men jumped and looked down. Tom and Harry were there. Harry was pulling a shiny red wagon full of books and blinking up at them. 

Harry and Tom lead them to the Orphanage where a man was yelling for kids to get inside as it would be dark soon. Miss. Cole was yelling at Daniel who was grinning and staring into a fire he'd started. 

"Miss. Cole! Mr. Wool!" Harry yelled. 

Everyone in the yard of the Orphanage froze and look at them. Miss. Cole beamed and rushed to the boys while Mr. Wool put out the fire. She hugged first Harry then Tom and fussed over them for awhile. 

"I've missed you two so much." she said, "Oh, Harry what is this you have?" 

"A donation." Harry said, shyly smiling at her as they all went inside and to the Orphanage library where the school aged kids were doing their homework. "We brought books for the library. I told you that you hadn't seen the last of us didn't I?" 

"Yes, you did." Miss. Cole laughed. 

"HARRY!" 

Harry grunted and was knocked over as a girl smashed into him. 

"I've missed you so much! Classes are so boring at school without you! I have no one to talk to!" the girl was saying as she laid on top of him hugging him around the neck. "I came to see you today!" 

"Who is this?!" Tom demanded. 

Severus flinched a bit at the tone the boy used and the dangerous look in his eyes. 

Harry looked up at Tom and blinked his big green eyes. 

"This is Hermione Granger." Harry said, "We went to the special school together. I graduated but tried to keep in contact. I guess we've been so busy that I forgot to write my weekly letter." 

"I see." Tom said, pulling the girl off of Harry and pulling him up to his feet. He dusted his friend off and glared at the girl who flinched. He blinked when he noticed a screen appear in front of her and so did Harry, Severus and Remus. "Ah, that explains a little." 

Hermione willed the screen to go away and it vanished she hated when it popped up like that. It had been hard keeping it from popping up around Harry all these years. She caught Harry staring at her and knew he'd seen it. That filled her with happiness if he could see it then that meant he was like her. She'd been working for years to try and make Harry her friend but had no idea why it never worked. He just seemed to shut down around her. 

Harry and Tom began putting the books on the shelves and Hermione was quick to help them. Severus and Remus caught Miss. Cole's attention and began discussing the boys with her while Hermione's parents went around looking at the little girls and Mr. Wool followed them.

* * *

"You saw it." Hermione accused as they put books on the shelves. "The screen. Do you know what it means?" 

"Keep your voice down!" Tom told her and she shut her mouth. "Yes, we do. It means we're special Magical." 

"Magical?" Hermione muttered. "Oh, of course. That's why weird things are always happening to me." 

"Exactly." Tom stated. 

"My parents want to get rid of me because of it." Hermione said. 

"That's not nice." Harry huffed. "My aunt and uncle got rid of me because of it but these are your parents......" 

"Not really." Hermione said, "I mean they raised me but I'm adopted. I don't know who my real parents are or if my magic comes from them or not. " 

"oh." Harry said, nodding. 

Finished with his task he began skipping around the room handing out Charlotte's Web books. Tom and Hermione ran after him. Hermione was pulling the wagon. 

"None, Daniel." Harry said, plucking the book out of his hands and smacking Hermione's. "He'll light it on fire." 

"How horried!" Hermione cried, and began crying. 

Her parents ignored her but Remus and Miss. Cole came rushing to her and tried to calm her down. 

"What's wrong, dear?" Miss. Cole wondered as she rubbed Hermione's back. 

"Harry said, that Daniel was going to light the book on fire!" Hermione sobbed. "Books are wonderful things and he was going to burn it like it was nothing!" 

Harry and Tom exchanged looks both thinking the same thing. Maybe they could come to like this Hermione Granger girl. She seemed to share their love of books and knowledge in the very least. 

Tom frowned at the girl though. If she was going to be around them she need to lose that bossy know-it-all attitude. He wouldn't stand for it! He could tell that it intimidated Harry and made him close himself off and he didn't like that at all. He wouldn't have anyone bringing his friend down. He frowned harder as he thought. Hermione was a girl too that posed a problem. If she did end up coming to stay with them where would she sleep? She couldn't sleep with him Harry. Even if they were still kids they were well past that age and they only had one room. He wouldn't give up his room with Harry to anyone! Harry deserved a nice big bed! Hermione could sleep in a closet for all he cared. Okay, now he wouldn't let that happen but this did need thinking about. They did have a few closets in the apartment that weren't being used. Maybe Remus could use some expansion Charms on them and then he and her could move in with them? This bore more thought. 

Harry finally finished handing out his books and then tugged on Remus' shirt until the man looked down at him. 

"Tom and I are hungry." Harry stated. 

"What?" Remus checked his watch. "oh, dear, it's almost dinner time. I need to get you two home. Say goodbye to everyone, boys, it's time to go." 

Harry and Tom said their goodbyes and got hugged on by Miss. Cole. At the gates they said goodbye to Hermione who hugged both Harry and Tom then waved and ran off after her parents begging to go to a bookstore. Both easily agreed with her request which had her grinning.

* * *

Severus wondered how he'd gotten stuck eating dinner at Seek the Grail that night and helping Lupin expand the three unused closets into bed rooms. He watched as Lupin put the boys to bed, tucking them in and then read them three chapters of Charlotte's Web 2 Wilbur's Great Adventure. When Lupin was done he left the room shutting the door. 

"You treat them like children." 

"They are." Remus defended. "and Harry likes being tucked in and read too. Tom does too even if he wont admit it." 

They sat and had some coffee. No alchol in this house because it was run by two small boys. Severus found himself talking to Lupin about Harry and agreeing to not tell Dumbledore about the boy not being with relatives. He also agreed to help Lupin track down said relatives. He got annoyed when Lupin said that he had known where Lily's sister lived but for the life of him just couldn't remember. 

"Isn't possible that since Lily had magic that Petunia's child might as well?" Remus finally asked after a long silence. 

"Merlin, help us." Severus muttered. "I'll look on the list to see if not I'll figure out where she is you just keep an eye on these two." 

With that Severus left without so much as a backward glance. He missed the smile on Remus' face. 

Remus ws glad that he and Severus had gotten along so well today and that the man had agreed to keep Harry's secret. Maybe they could reconcile.


	5. Chapter 5

Seek the Grail had become popular in a very short time and the money was coming in. 

"Wow, this was a great idea." Remus muttered, after showing another customer out. "Okay, that's it for the day, boys......Tom, where's Harry?" 

Tom looked around and cursed. 

"HARRY?!" Tom bellowed. 

".....to heal burns faster one should bathe in the Burn Healing Bath every night......." 

"Severus?" Remus frowned turning a corner with Tom's hand in his own. Remus tried to hold back a laugh. 

It seemed that Severus had shown up with the crowd and had conjured a chair. He was sitting in the back of the shop with Harry in his lap reading a Potions Book to the boy who looked so cute and comfortable in Severus' lap. 

"How did this happen?" Remus said, trying his best not laugh. 

"Honestly, I have no idea." Severus replied, looking up at the Wolf and the glaring Dark Child. "I came in with news and this one handed me a book and said, 'Read with me.' Here we are."

"So he looked at you with his eyes and you just gave in?" Remus said, unable to hide how amused he was. 

"Shut up, wolf." Severus snapped, standing up with Harry on his hip. "Okay, boys we're going to see Miss. Cole." 

"YAY!" Harry cheered. "Get the wagon! It's been a month they need Charoletts' Web 2!" 

"Right." Tom nodded and went to fetch the wagon. 

"Did you sell any of that book?" Severus wondered as he looked down at the Wagon. 

"Sure." Harry said, grabbing Severus' hand as he pulled the wagon. "We sold 1999 copies. " 

"WAIT!" A female voice bellowed at they reached the Leaky Cauldron. Seconds later Ginny was standing in front of them with tear filled eyes holding out a sickle. "Don't be closed! I want this months featured book!" 

"Aww." Harry said, patting her head. "I put one aside for you because your mother sent me a letter asking me to. Remus!" 

Remus chuckled and gave the teary eyed girl the book taking the Sickle in return. He blushed a bit because people all around were chuckling and saying how cute it was. 

Ginny on the other hand was thrilled as she hugged her book. 

"Oh, thank you so much!" Ginny said, "I loved the first book it was hard to believe it was a muggle book! You were right it was perfect for my age! I did extra chores all month to get enough to buy it! I'll see you next month!" 

"Bye!" Harry called after her happily. 

Ginny ran to her father who picked her up with a smile. 

Severus shook his head and wondered why he was still holding the little Potter's hand and why Miss. Cole had contacted him by letter and not the wolf.

* * *

"Miss. Cole!" Harry cried entering the yard. A second later he was surrounded by the other kids. "MISS. COLE!" 

Miss. Cole and Mr. Wool came running and got everyone inside. Then Miss. Cole fussed over Harry and Tom until....

"HARRY!" 

Harry grunted as he hit the floor. 

**Physical Endurance-1**

"Get. Off." Tom growled. 

"Sorry!" Hermione cried, jumping away and helping Harry to his feet. "My parents brought me back and left with a baby girl." 

Harry frowned hard. 

"I'm sorry." He said, softly. 

"Miss. Cole said I should tell you and maybe your parents will take me in too." Hermione explained. 

"Parents?" Harry asked. "I don't have parents." 

"Those parents." Hermione said, pointing at Remus and Severus. 

Harry blinked at her then at them then back at her and all over again. He walked over to the two men and cocked his head to the side. 

"Ah, that is why I got the letter." Severus said, looking at the blushing Miss. Cole. "You think Lupin and I......" 

"Mama!" Harry said, loudly. He was pulling on Remus' shirt. "Mama!" 

"Yes, Harry?" Remus asked with a smile. "What's wrong?" 

"Daniel started another fire. With a book this time." 

The adults spun to see Hermione crying while rubbing her eyes and Tom dumping a metal bucket of water over the burning book with an older kid, who had his own bucket, who looked annoyed to be putting out another fire. 

"DANIEL!" Mr. Wool and Miss. Cole bellowed rushing over. Miss. Cole swept Hermione into her arms and grabbed Tom's hand pulling him away and back to the family. 

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Harry said, pulling on Remus' shirt until he looked down at him. "Up." 

Remus smiled and swept Harry up on to his hip.

* * *

Severus was beyond annoyed. They had come here with two kids and had left with three but what was more thanks to the girl and Miss. Cole Harry seemed to have decided that he and Lupin were now his parents. Harry hadn't called him dad yet but Remus was 'Mama' still. Right now Harry was clinging to Severus as he was carried. Harry's head was on his shoulder. 

"Where are we going?" Hermione yawned as Remus carried her. She'd tried to walk but she'd only gotten a mile before she started stumbling around and had been picked up. 

"Home." Tom said, pulling the empty wagon. "We live in a book store in a magical alley. You will have your own room and Remus and Severus will have their own rooms....." 

"I live at the school." Severus cut in. 

"But Harry and I share a room." Tom continued. "and you aren't allowed in there unless we say." 

"M'kay." Hermione yawned.

* * *

Harry woke snuggled in Tom's arms the next morning. He stared at his friend's face. He blushed and leaned foreward to kiss Tom's lips. 

"What are you doing?" Tom wondered. 

"I'm sorry!" Harry cried, blushing worse and getting up. "You're really cute and I couldn't resist!" 

"Okay." Tom said, shrugging. 

Harry looked at him with scared eyes. 

Tom sighed to himself. He reached over and ran fingers down Harry's cheek. 

"You're cute too, okay? " He brushed a kiss over Harry's lips. "See?" 

Harry lit up happily and went to take a shower. When he was done he ran out into the kitchen/living room. 

"MAMA!" Harry cried, smashing into Remus. 

Hermione came out of her room rubbing her eyes. 

"I gotta go." she said, "Where's the bathroom?" 

"We haven't put yours in yet." Harry told her. "You'll have to go in that one." he pointed to a door. "But Tom's in the shower so you have to wait." 

Hermione made a noise.

"Mama." Harry said, "I gotta talk about somethin'." 

"Okay, what is it?" Remus wondered. 

"I kissed Tom." Harry confessed fidgetting. "He's really cute and the best friend in the world. I just did it I wasn't thinkin' but Tom said it was okay...." 

Remus sighed to himself weren't the kids a little young for this kind of thing? He'd have to tell Severus and they would have to talk to their kids. Not the full Talk but a bit of it. 

"It's not wrong, Harry, if that's what you want to hear." Hermione said, walking over and hugging him. 

"Hermione is right." Remus said with a smile. 

"Okay!" Harry beamed. "That's all I want to know right now!" 

When Tom came out of the bathroom he was annoyed when he was pushed aside as Hermione ran past him and slamed the door.

"Girls." Tom muttered. 

They had a cooking lesson and ate breakfast before going down to the store. Hermione sqealed and ran around to explore the store while the others set up to open for the day.

* * *

Harry looked at the mentu in front of him to see what he could improve the shop. He bought a sign to place outside that said their books were half price. He then bought an awning that had the shop name on it. He nodded and closed the screen. 

"Now, team!" Harry said, as he forced a shirt over Hermione's head and tried to pull it down. It was the uniform for the shop and Harry liked it. "I bought a sign that says we sell books half priced and it's the final week before Hogwarts starts. I'm expecting a big crowd." he tugged harder on Hermione's work shirt it seemed that it was stuck. "Mama, go put the sign at the Entrance to the Alley. The new Awning has our name on it so that should get people to come in......Why wont this fit?" 

Remus chuckled and took over helping Hermione get the shirt on using a Switching Spell. Hermione sighed when her frizzy hair puffed out. 

"Wow, it's a nest." Harry said, "I'll go find a bird." 

Harry rubbed his head as Remus restrained Tom. Hermione had hit Harry upside the head and was now hiding behind Severus.

When everyone was calm Remus went to put the sign out and Harry handed out daily assignments. Hermione was to get on the job training by following Remus or Tom around. Harry dragged Severus over to his Book Repair station to show him what they'd done with it and showed him some of his work.

"Oh, I just remembered something!" Harry told his workers. He pointed at Hermione. "You're not allowed to read the books except on your breaks and after work has ended. Tom and I abide by this rule and so will you. " With that he hugged Severus' legs. "Read to me?" 

Severus didn't even see Harry's eyes this time and agreed as he summoned the book he'd been reading Harry the day before and they sat in the bay window.

"Why does he get to read?" Hermione asked frowning. 

"He's the owner." Tom explained. "adn what Harry wants Harry gets. Got it?" 

Hermione nodded, though she wasn't sure she really did.

* * *

Harry did help out in the store a bit mostly because they'd gotten swamped and Hermione was almost crying at the register. Harry had went over to help her out it seemed that they had a lot to teach her. Harry didn't mind though.


End file.
